


two birds, one stone

by ShippingEve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve Polastri, F/F, Jealousy, Post-Season/Series 02, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Voyeurism, fury sex, implied/referenced villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEve/pseuds/ShippingEve
Summary: For months after Rome, Eve plotted her revenge, and when she found Carolyn's daughter she formed a plan to get back at Carolyn and Villanelle at the same time
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Geraldine Martens
Kudos: 46





	two birds, one stone

**Author's Note:**

> for the fans

It took Eve months to plan the perfect revenge. Six months, to be precise. Long after her gunshot wound healed, she was planning. Researching. Tracing secret communiques, hidden genealogies, shredded hospital records.

There was housekeeping to be done, as well. Finalize the divorce with Niko – for convenience’s sake, more than anything else, though Niko was as happy as Eve was to expedite the process once he recovered from his unexplained yet traumatic stint of being locked in his own storage unit for three days.

Eve returned the rings, then got herself a new flat. Small, Spartan, with a persistent smell of mildew that no amount of air freshener would cover, but Eve liked it nonetheless. It reminded her in a wistful way of that tiny, disgusting office in which this had all began, back when it was her and Bill and Kenny and Elena, looking for Villanelle together. Back when Carolyn was Eve’s goddess and hero for paying her to follow her greatest passion. Back when Villanelle was the mystical nymph Eve dreamed of, a delight to be imagined but not known, not touched.

Oh, how much had changed.

And now, for the first time since she’d rented it, Eve welcomed a guest into her tiny flat, the first other person to even see its interior besides the man who’d come to hook up the internet, and several food delivery boys. And she is a very special guest indeed. She was the key to Eve’s revenge.

Eve opened her door to welcome the hard-faced brunette in front of her. About Eve’s age, maybe a year or two younger. Impeccable taste and a no-nonsense haircut. If Eve had bumped into her on the street by chance, instead of tracking her down like a bloodhound, she wouldn’t have needed to look at a birth certificate to recognize this woman as Carolyn’s daughter.

“I’d ask you to show me around,” Geraldine said, her keen eyes darting around the corners of the room, “But I think I can see it all.”

“Can I take your coat?” Eve chuckled.

It had been easy, too easy, really. Despite her estrangement from everyone in her old life, Eve had picked up enough tricks from Kenny to know how to do some intermediate level internet stalking. Combined with the boon of some documents she’d squirreled away while working on the Peel case, it only took about three months before she discovered Geraldine’s existence. An estranged daughter that Carolyn had never mentioned – perfect revenge fodder, for sure, though it took another three months for Eve to concoct the right flavor for her plot.

Inspiration had struck when Eve was tracking all of Geraldine’s online presence and found her profile on a women-only dating site. Her bio said: _Up for anything._ Code for: _I know I should be looking for a wife, but I don’t have the self control to say no to some casual sex with a stranger._

Eve led Geraldine inside, took her jacket (soft matte black leather - impeccable quality; impeccably sexy) and invited her to sit down on the bed. “Sorry I don’t have a couch, or tables, or anything. Not a lot of room in here for anything but the essentials.”

“I understand and respect your priorities,” Geraldine says. Eve was on the move, already offering one of the glasses of pinot noir she’d prepared to her guest, while sipping on her own.

“I like to focus on what’s important in life,” Eve laughed. Then she locked eyes with Geraldine, and recognizes the thirst in them. Thirst for something beyond wine.

“We both know what I’m here for, don’t we?” Geraldine says.

“Yes.”

“I don’t mean to be brusque, but I’m a busy woman and I assume you are as well,” Geraldine continued, placing down her glass of wine precariously on the small windowsill, and beginning to unbutton her blouse. “Shall we get on with it?”

“Splendid,” Eve said, and began doing the same. She was happy to get a move on with the plan – besides from her hidden agenda, she felt the same desire as Geraldine, after all, who wouldn’t with such a self-possessed, commanding, attractive woman in front of them?

Eve only hoped that the other guest would also appear on schedule.

But there was no time to delay, for Geraldine leapt into foreplay with force, kissing Eve roughly, and sliding a hand under Eve’s bra, thumbing her nipples.

Eve began to do the same; her modus operandi when hooking up with someone for the first time was to mirror some of their moves, since people are fundamentally self-centered and tend to give what they want to get, to a certain extent.

Geraldine moaned some low dirty talk, calling Eve a slut and a whore, and Eve reflexively said something in response, but while her lips and hands grasped at the woman before her, her eyes remained trained on the singular small window of her flat.

Any minute now, she’d find out if her messages had been received… 

Apparently having determined that the allotted time of foreplay had ticked away, Geraldine unbuttoned her tailored slacks and guided Eve’s hand downwards. _Bossy,_ Eve thought, _just like her mother. Doesn’t beat around the bush._ Eve suppressed a laugh at that double entendre.

But Eve was happy to do her duty; the least she could do while essentially using Geraldine as a prop in her double-headed revenge scheme is try to get her off. So she slid her fingers in between Geraldine’s folds and began working, slowly at first, getting up some momentum.

Still, Eve was plagued by a certain disinterest until she caught the slightest bit of movement outside the window. Plus a tiny clang, that wouldn’t be audible unless one was listening for it (which Eve was), of someone on the fire escape outside. Then, finally, a glimpse of a figure crouching just out view. A hooded figure. Who then peeked up enough to afford Eve a look at the hazel eyes underneath.

She was here. Perfect.

Eve suddenly felt a thrill, a genuine rush and desire she’d been lacking thus far, knowing that her other guest was watching.

She intensified her motions, circling around her partner’s clit with two fingers, devilishly. Geraldine, despite her curt demeanor, let out a low moan of pleasure.

But Eve wasn’t paying much attention to her, she was watching her watcher. Villanelle remains crouched outside, unmoving, unblinking. Was she furious? _Of course_ , Eve reminded herself. The very fact that she had shown up, that she’d received Eve’s provocative invitation and come to squat on a fire escape on a rainy day to see if it was real, see if Eve really _had_ moved on, meant she still cared for Eve. Meant that every second of this would be agony for her.

 _Good._ Eve hoped it hurt. She hoped it felt like a bullet through the stomach.

Time to turn things up a notch; return to the other goal of this session. “I have to admit,” Eve said, to her partner whose breathing was rapidly speeding up. “While I was looking at your profile, I realized we know someone in common.”

“Oh?”

“I, well, I used to work for your mother,” Eve confessed.

“Fuck my mother,” Geraldine growled.

“Don’t tempt me,” Eve chuckled huskily in response.

“You know,” Geraldine managed, barely, through gritted teeth. “I’d really rather you didn’t confess attraction to my mother while we’re having sex.”

“Sorry, baby,” Eve said, looking past Geraldine, and holding direct eye contact with Villanelle out the window. “I’ll try to stop.”

Geraldine nodded slightly, but was unable to say much in response.

“The truth really is,” Eve said, nipping at Geraldine’s neck. “I fucking hate your mother.”

“Me, too.”

“She ruined my life.”

“Me, too.”

“And I tracked you down just to try to get some kind of revenge on her but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t enthralled by you, too.”

“God, don’t stop,” Geraldine panted, her neat haircut now growing sweaty and disheveled.

“I’m tired of being used,” Eve growled. “I am the user.”

“Yes,” Geraldine exhaled. “Use me.”

Eve curled her fingers, and felt Geraldine tighten around her as she comes. A delicious whine of pleasure, then quiet, except for the heavy breathing from both of them.

When Eve finally spared a look back to the window, Villanelle had gone.

While Geraldine put her clothes back on and straightened her hair, Eve slipped her hand into her own pants, and took some pleasure in a job well done.

“Well,” Geraldine said, “That was an unexpectedly enlightening experience.”

“Mm,” Eve mumbled, hardly paying attention as she held onto the image of Villanelle’s eyes watching through the window.

“If you ever need revenge on my mother again,” Geraldine muttered, “Or on any other individual, and I can be of service, send an e-mail.”

“Right,” Eve said. Then Geraldine was gone.

Carolyn would be furious. Villanelle already was furious. 

And Eve was in ecstasy. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fury sex we will get in season three
> 
> if you got a request comment or send to @shippingeve on twitter


End file.
